


Name of The Game

by spacedoutcowgirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Divergence, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Human AU, Jealousy, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Modern AU, Multi, Possessive Sebastian, Secret Admirer, but also meyrin needs so much more love and i’m giving it to her, coffee shop AU, cursing, sexual content be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutcowgirl/pseuds/spacedoutcowgirl
Summary: what’s the name of the game? do i mean anything to you?a collection of one shots & short stories of everyone’s favorite sniper maid and demonic butler.
Relationships: Baldroy & Finnian & Mey-Rin, Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Name of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be my outlet for all my sebamey headcanons fyi, but you could also request anything you wanna see in the comments or on my tumblr @fruitywritings! 
> 
> summary: sebastian doesn’t share what’s his, whether that be the affection of his cats or of of his partner. bard have to find that out the hard way. 
> 
> —mentions of sexual content! lower case is intentional.

the first time sebastian felt that ugly green feeling creep up into his chest and suffocate his lungs was when he stumbled upon bard and her in the kitchen. it was late and the pack of servants had just finished taking care of yet another bunch of idiots who thought it was a great idea to come to the phantomive manor and try to kill the little lord.

the chef’s hands were all over her shoulders and face, scanning mey-rin for any signs of injuries. sebastian had to supress the growl in his throat as he imagined tearing bard apart limb by limb. how dare he touch his maid like that? the maid that the demon had buckling under his body just last night and screaming out his name in pleasure? and to make matters worse, mey-rin wasn’t doing anything about it.

she was just laughing that sweet and beautiful laugh that was so _innocent_ and _sweet_ and should be reserved for sebastian and sebastian _only_. not the grimy likes of an ex-american soldier who can’t even cook an egg. “it’s getting late, you two should be heading off to your respective rooms,” the demon butler said, finally announcing his presence. he didn’t miss the way bard rolled his eyes before turning back to mey-rin.

“y’need any help gettin’ to bed?” the blonde man asked. oh that’s it, sebastian was going to snap him in half and consume his soul while chanting satanic prayers

. luckily for said blonde, mey-rin noticed the way sebastian’s eyes shined pink and placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “i promise i’m fine, it was just a graze. i can get to bed all on my own.” that should be enough to prevent a murder.

“a graze?” sebastian questioned, pushing past bard to get to his assassin maid and ignoring the words of protest that came from the american. that’s when he smelled it. the unmistakable, yet delicious scent of mey-rin’s blood. so she had gotten injured, well that just wouldn’t do. “what happened?”

mey-rin looked down at her hands sheepishly, avoiding the butler’s questioning gaze. all it took was one look from sebastian and mey-rin suddenly became an open book. 

“well _. . ._ i didn’t hear one of those bastards from behind and he nicked me leg a bit before finny dropped a boulder on ‘im,” was her explanation.sebastian nodded, making a mental note to give finny a heaping plate of pancakes tomorrow morning for destroying his partner’s attacker. 

“i see,” he answered before facing bard and giving the chef one of his famous fake grins, “well bardroy i can take it from here. you’re more than welcome to get to your quarters.” yes, please leave _immediately_. 

“but mey just said she di’nt need the help, sebastian.” for the love of satan did this man really have a death wish?!

which was the truth. mey-rin really didn’t need any help going to her room. she had been hurt a lot worse and a gash in her leg was nothing compared to past injuries during her time with the mafia but for some reason she didn’t feel the need to speak up. the reaction that sebastian was giving the situation was confusing the poor woman a bit too much. why was he being so harsh with bard? sebastian never had an issue with their friendship before.

_well that was before he started bedding me on the daily and taking me to graveyard picnics with the cats,_ she thought.

“well i’m sure she wouldn’t mind if i just escorted her, i am the head of us servants after all. my job is to keep all of you alive,” came more passive aggressive words from sebastian.

“nah, but i would mind. it doesn’t seem right lettin’ you take the only lady in this house anywhere,” bard shot back. 

once she saw sebastian’s hands curl into fists, mey-rin knew she would have to intervene, and quickly too. bard was a very close friend to her and she really didn’t want to see him pass before his time.

“are you going to try and stop me, bardroy?” sebastian asked in full seriousness. he wanted nothing more than the cook to attack him, just so he would have a reason to snap his neck. sebastian could think about the consequences of his actions later but all that was on his mind now was making sure bard never put his hands on his woman ever again. 

_ “and if i do?”  _

thank god for mey-rin’s reflexes. she immediately started up and put herself in between the men, placing a hand on each of their chests and shoving them back as hard as she possibly could. there was no way bard could win a fight against an absolutely feral sebastian! the maid shoved her glasses to the stop of her head and gave both men angry yet disappointed looks. 

“enough of this! it’s late and you two shouldn’t be arguing like children!” she turned to face bard, “thank you so much for helpin’ me bandage up my leg,” right after that she spun on the heel of her boot to look at her demonic lover, “i’m goin’ to let mr sebastian walk me to my room just so he can report anything he needs to back to the master.”

_wow_ , sebastian thought, _she’s an amazing liar._

with that being said, mey-rin practically dragged sebastian out of the kitchen by his arm, not daring to even face him until she was 100% sure bard wasn’t spying on the two of them. but she didn’t even utter a word to him as they confirmed their venture to the maid’s quarters.

“are you upset with me?” the demon wondered. mey-rin responded with a head shake. “then why are you refusing to speak to me?”

the maid didn’t answer, only leading sebastian into her bedroom. he took a seat on her bed and met her brown eyes exasperatedly. he needed some kind of retaliation form her, anything would have been better than that crippling silence she was giving. but if there was anything mey-rin was good at, was making people suffer. she simply ignored his want for a rebuttal and began getting ready for bed.

sebastian could only watch as she headed to her bathroom and turned on the bath water. he cursed at himself, if he had handled the kitchen situation more appropriately maybe he could’ve been gracing her bathtub with his presence. instead he was left on the bed to wallow in his own thoughts.  when mey-rin finally came out of the bathroom—hair loosed and dripping slightly and glasses placed to the side—she crawled onto her bed and promptly placed her head on sebastian’s lap. after a few beats of silence she finally asked: “why’d you react that way with bard?”

“i don’t know.” 

“bullshit, sebastian.” usually sebastian loved when she was like this—voice deep with an attitude that could tear you apart. but usually said attitude wasn’t directed towards him. 

sighing, sebastian ran a hand through her now damp burgundy locks. this had always relaxed him after nights of bruising and breathtaking text with the woman resting on him. yet he didn’t know how to properly get his words out. mey-rin would probably judge him, laugh at him, leave him. 

**_ but wait? —why did he care? _ **

mey-rin was just a human, an incredibly inferior being in comparison to sebastian’s. he could easily snap her in two just like he wanted to do to bardroy a few minutes ago. sebastian had never been overly attatched to a human before so why start now?

he answered his own wonders when he looked down into those golden chocolate eyes mey-rin kept hidden away. it was simple really—with each other they didn’t have to hide. sebastian could bare his fangs and curse out his master’s existence while destroying his bedroom and putting it back together again and mey-rin wouldn’t even bat an eye. mey-rin felt like she belonged whenever sebastian was around, he was the first person she showed her scars too and it never changed his perspective on her.

they could drop the lies with each other and that made sebastian want to never leave her side _—and that terrified him._ he was a demon for crying out loud! but sebastian knew he would go through countless fights again undertaker if he could come back and have mey-rin’s body against his.

“sebastian?” came mey-rin’s soft voice as she began to move to get under her covers, “you don’t have to answer anythin’ forget about it.”

sebastian stopped her right there, grabbing her waist and sitting her promptly on his lap. both of his hands went to cup her cheeks, wanting to take away any traces of bardroy’s touch. “the way he was touching you, made me sick,” he admitted, “and truly i don’t understand why. this—“ he gestured to them both, “is new to me in every way. but what i’m more than confident about is that you’re mine and no incompetent american chef who cooks meals with a flamethrower is going to take you away from me.”

to say mey-rin was surprised would be the understatement of the year. her eyes were wide and her expression reminded sebastian much of the day they first met: bewildered and a tiny bit frightened. but suddenly it was sebastian’s turn to be surprised when the woman on top of him burst out laughing like sebastian’s confession was the funniest god damn thing in the world.

everytime she tried to force out words, more laughter winded her to the point where she had tears forming at the ends of her eyes. yeah, sebastian was completely lost. 

“what about that was so funny??” he pondered. the confused expression on his face just made mey-rin throw her arms around his neck, sending them backwards on the bed. when she began peppering kisses all over his face sebastian made no effort to move. even though he had no clue why she was still bursting into giggles, not even satan himself could deny that this was the cutest thing ever. 

“oh sebastian!” she smiled, hoisting herself up on her palms to look down at him, “you were jealous? of _bard!???_ ” 

jealous? was that what he was feeling? “i assume so,” he nodded causing mey-rin to snort before her mood went to one of complete seriousness.

“sebastian, i can assure you that bardo is just a friend. sure he might be a bit protective ov’a me but that’s it!” she assured. giving her arms rest, mey-rin flopped on her side and cupped sebastian’s face like he had just done to her moments prior. “there’s only one man i want in my heart—in my bed. and it’s _you_. it has been you for the longest time. trust me.”

those words were more precious to sebastian than any soul he could consume. the reassurance took a weight off of his chest he didn’t know was there. sure he had a long way to go before her fully understood all emotions, both his and mey-rin’s alike but if he had her touch, soft and light, he was sure he could figure everything out and be the best demon for her. 

if not, what kind of lover would he be?

“i trust you entirely,” sebastian’s red gaze went down to the buttons of her nightgown that left the outline of her breasts out. mey-rin noticed immediately, her hands going to run her hands down his shirt. 

“now. . . how about we make sure bard knows exactly who i belong to?” 

the following morning, bardroy couldn’t even look at the pair without his face going beet red. sebastian had never been so giddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons that inspired this:
> 
> —mey and bard are very close friends, they have their own inside jokes, simp over guns together, and if the other is ever hurt they will play doctor  
> —sebastian doesn’t understand emotions, he’s just 0_0 ???  
> —the demon man is very possessive, like i’m talking about if you even look at mey-rin wrong he will snap your neck  
> —sebastian likes to pet mey-rin and have her on his lap bc it reminds him of a cat  
> —mey-rin is mostly in charge of breaking up the fights in the manor (snake provides commentary)  
> —mey-rin does give the silent treatment when she’s upset to everyone except ciel (for obvious reasons)


End file.
